Spent
by FanWriter02
Summary: [MINOR RTTE SEASON 6 SPOILERS] Astrid's axe, the axe given to her by her mother nineteen years ago, was destroyed, leaving her down and without a weapon. Hiccup's ready to fix both problems. Hiccstrid drabble.


_So Astrid's axe problem was never resolved, and all I have to say is that DreamWorks missed a MASSIVE opportunity to do something great with it. But, I gotta clean up everything don't I? I'm okay with that. xD Enjoy!_

 **Spent**

It was odd, not in a good or bad way just... strange. It felt like he could walk about without worrying about watching his back, or the stress of a message coming through that something awful had happened on Berk yet again. It felt like he could breathe easier, the future was bright, and he could move freely.

It had been a long time since he'd felt so free, and the feeling was greatly welcomed. The last two days had been amazing, even if the majority of them had been spent packing and cleaning the Edge, getting ready to head back to Berk. On their way, the plan was to drop by Berserker Island for Dagur and Mala's wedding.

Hiccup hummed as he slipped a pencil between his lips and hoisted a stack of papers into a crate. It took much effort to dispose of an entire year of notes, drawings, sketches, and miscellaneous items that required parchment. He backed away and shook his head. A lot of the stuff he'd scrawled onto the paper was worthy of being thrown away, none of it was very good. The last year had been terrible for his drawing. But he being he, somehow he always ended up picking up the pencil and paper when he was nervous. And he'd been _very_ anxious the past year.

"Hiccup?"

He turned towards the doorway, where Astrid stood, a crate of all her weapons held in her arms. He instantly noticed she looked downcast, and waited for her to address the problem, yet she never did. She stood there for a few moments, opened her mouth, then let it snap shut again.

Hiccup was beginning to realize women were much more difficult than he'd first imagined. He took the pencil out of his mouth.

"Is something wrong, Astrid?"

She paused for a moment, staring down into her box like the world was coming to an end, before gently shaking her head and backing up to leave. "It's nothing, never mind."

The one thing he had learned, that was when she said _nothing_ , it usually meant _something_. So with a quick side glance to Toothless for support, who merely stared back at him in equal confusion, he hurried to stop her from disappearing outside.

"Astrid, wait wait wait... something is definitely wrong, please tell me." He gently grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back inside his hut, sliding the door shut as he led her to the bare bed. She slumped onto it, allowing him to take the crate and set it aside.

"It's nothing, really, I'll fix it once we get back to Berk. It's silly." Her voice cracked with hollow sadness, and the way she said it made it seem like it _wouldn't_ be fixed by returning to Berk, whatever the problem was. And that to her, it wasn't silly at all.

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, urging her to tell. "Astrid, c'mon. What's bothering you?"

She took a quick breath before letting her foot knock against the crate at their feet, jingling the contents inside. The small movement diverted his attention. "In the battle, I lost my axe..."

Hicccup's mouth dropped into a little "o", wishing he'd realized it sooner. How had he not? She carried that everywhere with her. He'd supposed she'd left it in her hut with the war being over, but now... he felt like a fool. How could he have been so insensitive?

"Oh... Astrid, you're mother's axe?" He whispered in painful realization. The silent nod against his shoulder was confirmation that his guess was true. She had cherished that axe, it was the only one she'd used for years and years, not giving it up for any other weapon in the world. It must've carried so many memories, and now it was gone.

He looked down to noticed a wet stain growing on his sleeve, although Astrid remained silent, he could feel her tears. Letting go of her hand he reached his arm around to hug her closer, letting her face press tightly against his chest.

He spoke softly and in a comforting tone, hoping to calm her. "Hey, Ast, it's gonna be okay, alright? I'll... we'll find you a new axe, maybe when we go back to berk, you're mother will help you."

"It's not the same." She muffled against his shirt.

He bit his lip and resolved to rubbing her shoulder slightly, not knowing what else to do. His mind scrambled for an idea, plans and designs for an axe worthy of Astrid forming in his mind. He would love to make her a beautiful axe, with all the fits and bindings she deserved.

"I-I could make you a new one. With a leather handle and leather chords to loop on your saddle, so it wouldn't have to sit on your back all the time- I'd have it weighted, with medallions?" He could continue with the blacksmithing details he was so excited, but she paused him with a quiet, albeit tearful laugh.

"It's just- it'll _never_ be the same as having it with me ever again. Do you realize how much I've gone through with that axe?" She sighed and hugged him tighter, letting her cheek rest on his chest. "I've had it all my life. It feels so weird to have it gone- like...it feels like I'm unarmed all the time."

"I can fix that." Hiccup reassured her. He turned so he could face her clearly, and his hands moved to her arms as she pulled away. He leaned closer to quickly press a kiss on her forehead. "I'll make you the most battle ready axe you could ask for, and if you want me to... I can make it look just like your old one."

She blinked a few times, before shaking her head and smiling briefly, reaching a hand up to try and scrub any wayward tears away. "Darn it- I'm a mess, I'm sorry Hiccup- for falling apart like that. It's just an axe, and it shouldn't bother me as much as it does." Before he could object, she quickly finished. "I'd love it if you'd make me a new axe. Make it like you would, the last axe I've had all my life, was my mother's. I think that since I'll be spending the rest of my life with you... I'd like it to be yours."

Hiccup grinned before hugging her again, tightly, kissing her cheek before letting go and jumping to his feet to grab her crate of weapons. "Here, you keep packing, and before we leave I'm going to try and finish your axe-"

She protested as he shoved the box back into her hands and hurried to the fire pit to light it. "Hiccup, we should wait until we get back to Berk. You'll have more tools there anyways."

"No, I'm going to get this done by tonight- or, probably tomorrow morning, so that way you can have it for the trip. It'll be ready." He picked up a stone, and on his way past by he stopped to quickly kiss her. Smiling, he nodded towards the door as he rested the stone on the wood scaffold. "I'll see you later."

She shook her head hopelessly, but a smile was visible as she began making her way towards the door. She paused and turned, laughing. "I swear, you might be stupid sometimes... but most of the time you're stupid for a good reason. Is this really a good enough reason?"

He grinned before planting the stone on the grinder. "For you, it always is."


End file.
